Día de deportes
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Odiaba ensuciarse, pero solo por esta vez lo haría serio. —Teru y Aya.


**Día de deportes**

Día de deportes, es la competición del que todos habían estado comentando en los últimos días. La energía del salón era evidente junto a lo contagiosa que llegaba a ser, al igual que los adornos y pancartas que todos, con gran esmero, habían conseguido realizar, todo el color que habían puesto era hasta mareante. Sí, todos estaban entusiasmados dispuestos a ganar al equipo contrario y el equipo contrario estaba dispuesto a patearlos a ellos. El salón estaba contento y Teru solo bostezaba mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros ir de allí para acá. Hinata ya estaba listo y todos tenían una gran esperanza en él, Teru no estaba tan animado solo en pensar que sudaría solo en hacerlo ya le daba asco, no sabía como Hinata aguantaba eso todos los días con su entrenamiento de kendo. Volví a bostezar.

—Teru-kun estás animado, ¿cierto? —Al chico le apareció una gota en la frente al pensar que había orillado a Sumino-san hacer tremenda declaración si él estaba bostezando, aunque trató de no darle mayor importancia.

Sumino estaba contenta, con la sonrisa que mejor le daba, junto con sus brazos llenos de cajas con varios instrumentos que él podía suponer que solo eran globos y muchos más adornos para el salón; y es que, cuando el maestro había pedido colaboración a los alumnos había parecido que "la chica hámster" (como la había llamado una niña por ahí) había traído medio almacén ella solita, y Sumino solo había sonreído sonrojada. Teru se levantó a ayudarla, sonriendo por lo contagiosa que era el espíritu de ella. Sumino sonrió contenta.

—Hinata-kun ya se enlistó en uno de los grupos de hoy, estará en basketball —informó Sumino contenta haciendo que Teru solo asintiera al saberlo. Ya se imaginaba que este entraría en algo, y si no lo hacía con cada grupo que había era porque simplemente no se podía hacer algo como eso —Teru-kun… ¿a qué grupo irás tú? —y antes de que este pudiera hablar, Sumino ya se había adelantado —Es que… necesitamos un vacante para el grupo de atletismo, en nuestro salón no hay uno que practique por eso nadie se enlistó y como tú aún no estás en ninguno todo pensamos que… —se sonrojó un poco, no estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar de largo.

—Así que todo el salón te mandó a darme el recadito —dio en el clavo, haciendo que Sumino sonriera apenada con eso, Teru suspiró.

—Bueno, está bien, pero solo por esta vez —Y recibió la sonrisa contenta de ella. Rayos, ahora tendría que ensuciarse, pero una vez al año no hacía daño.

**· · · · ·**

La última competencia y todo quedaría dicho. Los dos últimos cursos ya se encontraban expectantes, mientras varias chicas iban con corazones sobre sus cabezas al saber que Hinata se había esforzado tanto (y había lucido muy bien con el uniforme)

—¡Teru-kun tú puedes!

—¡Vamos!

—¡Así se hace! —la última competencia y era justo de atletismo.

Teru se acomodó, movió su cabeza y comenzó con un calentamiento ligero el las piernas. Estaba aburrido, ya esperaba que todo terminase, pudiera comer un poco e irse a bañar rápidamente, los gritos de sus compañeros no opacaban el sueño que aún cargaba.

—¿Tú haces deportes?

Se sorprendió y giró a ver quien hablaba con él. Aya, la niña que había visto muchas veces en el club de fans que tenía Hinata le estaba hablando. Con el cabello en una cola alta y ligeras mechas en su frente.

—Creí que solo eras un chico bonito, porque Hinata siempre era el deportista —y Aya lo sabía perfectamente, por algo había sido la presidenta del club de fans. Teru no le dio tanta importancia al comentario.

—Que se puede hacer, necesitaban de mi gloriosa ayuda y Hinata se largó a llorar en mis pies, ya no podía decir que no —sonrió, sabía que la chica idolatraba a su amigo así que decir algo como ello la molestaría pero recibió el efecto contrario, ella comenzó a reír.

—Sí, quizás así sea mejor. Da lo mejor que tengas —le sonrió, con confianza, haciendo que por una rara manera Teru se pusiera serio. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que esa competencia le estaba resultando más entretenida de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

**· · · · ·**

Cuando terminaron las competencias todos los alumnos estaban contentos, porque al parecer era algo necesario quitarse toda la energía que sentían en su cuerpo, así que después de cambiarse y ducharse todos se encontraban de mejor humor.

—¡Pero que buena competencia! Nunca hubiera creído que Teru se pusiera de esa manera —comentaba uno de los chicos del salón y es que, la competencia de atletismo fue la mejor de todas. No solo porque era la última y todo estaba manos de ese juego sino porque, dos competidores (Teru y Aya) habían logrado hacer sudar a más de un espectador. Es que, aunque ambos hubieran caído (primero uno, después e otro), dejando atrás a los otros competidores de la carrera cada uno se había esforzado como nunca (especialmente por parte de Teru, que nadie lo hubiera creído sino lo hubiera visto)

Al fin y al cabo, habían quedado empatados, y ambos cursos de la misma manera. Aunque no era tan malo, todos lo habían disfrutados menos Teru y Aya, pues pareciese que ellos si querían a un ganador.

Solo faltaba el baile que cerraría oficialmente esa jornada. El primer baile era especial, especialmente la primera pareja. Estaba pensado que fueran Hinata y Sumino (porque se veían adorablemente juntos) pero el grito enérgico de una de las chicas hicieron cambiar de parecer.

—¡Qué lo hagan Teru y Aya, ellos son los mejores! —y más de u8no apoyo eso incluidos los propios Hinata y Sumino. Y es que, por ese momento, ellos dos eran los mejores.

—¡C-Claro que no! —admitió Aya avergonzada, algún día había fantaseado con bailar así agarrada de la mano, pero con Hinata no con su amigo. Por el contrario Teru frunció el ceño ante tanto escándalo y sin reparar en la expresión de Aya la agarró de la mano (suavemente) y la condujo, haciendo que todas las chicas que se encontraban alrededor callaran, porque les había parecido muy romántica esa forma de actuar. Cuando el baile ya estaba avanzado, todas las demás parejas se reunieron a por fin seguir con el ritmo de la suave música.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—No había que hacer esperar a nuestros compañeros —dijo, como si no fuera nada, recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de la chica haciendo que este se quejara. Ella se soltó y sonrió sin que este se diera cuenta.

El día de deportes se había terminado, y no había sido tan malo como Teru había imaginado en un comienzo.

**Fin**


End file.
